bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Regan
"The daytime gaze." - Snakes Regan (リーガン, Rīgan) is the newly appointed Co-Captain Commander of the Gotei 10 and Captain of the 1st Division alongside Hattori Fuu after the initial Shadow Invasion. Her lieutenants are Oda Seiichi and --. She was the former Captian of the 3rd Division for a long period of time, and was raised by the preceding Captain Commander Sir Merek. Though Regan herself doesn't know of her past before being adopted by Sir Merek, a handful of Shinigami are aware that she is the oldest human soul in existence that has never gone through the cycle of reincarnation, born nearly 5000 years ago in Shahr-e_Sukhteh. Her soul is monitored by Aspects, as she also has the highest recorded spiritual pressure in a human. Her prosthetic eye is an Aspect artifact, given to her to help suppress and focus her powers. Appearance Regan is a tall, rather imposing, dark-skinned woman with a lanky, wiry build. She is rather thin, but has toned muscles on her long frame. She has a somewhat inverted-triangle body shape, as her sloped shoulders are slightly wider than her hips. She doesn't have much curve to her, with thinner hips and an A-cup bust, and very little body fat. Regan's skin is mostly unblemished, except for two sets of two parallel, vertical scars on either side that run from her last rib, across her hipbones, and end in the middle of her thigh. Regan has a heart-shaped face with rather angular features. She has a long, straight nose with wider nostrils. She has full lips that naturally appear to frown in her neutral expression. Regan's eyes are almond shaped and deep-set, and the natural color is a dark brown. However, the left eye is a solid gold prosthetic, with a sun and a small pupil etched into the surface where her iris would be. Regan has confirmed that her vision in that eye is the same as her normal one, though it does allow her to sense reiatsu more easily. Regan's dark brown hair is wild and somewhat curly, and reaches the top of her shoulders. Regan often just wears it down and pushed back, and it usually appears as though she has never brushed it in her life. Regan's uniform is quite different from the norm; her sleeveless kosode is the only regular uniform piece. Instead of hakama she wears a black, ankle-length sarong-like garment, though she does wear a regular haori, with purple piping and inner lining and the 1st Division symbol on the back. She wears a tan sash around her waist over her haori, and wears her Zanpakuto tucked into it on her left side. Regan wears simple leather sandals instead of the traditional tabi. During her time as 3rd Division's captain, Regan wore a regular haori, but her uniform was the same. Personality History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: The most notable power in Regan's arsenal is the fact that she has the highest recorded natural spiritual pressure in a Shinigami. Her power was the reason the Aspects decided to revert her soul to the appearance of a small child, wipe her memory, and put her in a dormant state when she died, and hid her away until they found a Shinigami that could raise and train her. Her prosthetic eye is an Aspect artifact that seals away excess power and helps her control and focus it, and without her eye Regan is a potential danger to herself and others. Even with the seal, when Regan lets her reiatsu loose, those not at least captain-level can be knocked out by the force of it. Her spiritual pressure also allows her to sustain performing reiatsu-based attacks for incredibly long periods of time. Kido Master: Regan's high natural spiritual pressure and keen intelligence made Regan a natural for the Kido arts. She is capable of performing the most complex spells, and ones will into the 90s without incantation. She is said to have once been a close second to the former Grand Kido Chief Jeon Don, however she never focused solely on Kido, allowing her to be a more balanced fighter, but a somewhat weaker Kido practitioner. Regan has never invented any spells of her own, but is quick enough to pick up and learn other's spells by observation, and her casting is quick and relentless. :Shunko: Regan has the ability to perform Shunko, combining her mastery of Hakuda and Kido to make herself into her own deadliest weapon. Regan's Shunko doesn't seem to have any particular elemental form, but instead manifests as pure golden energy. Hoho Master: Hakuda Master: Zanjutsu Expert: Endurance: High Intelligence/Brilliant Strategist: Balanced Combat: Experience: Zanpakuto Enlil (主風, Shufū, Lord Wind) Is Regan's Zanpakuto, and a Kido type. Spirit: * Shikai: : Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: ''' : '''Bankai Special Ability: Quotes Trivia Credit *All art belongs to http://snakes-on-a-plane.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:1st Division Category:Captains Category:Captain Commander Category:Gotei 13